


赤い糸の結ばれてる to my end

by ohluculent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Red String of Fate, ship yunbin for a better life, something to satisfy my soft yunbin heart, stream goodbye road, what else do i tag, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluculent/pseuds/ohluculent
Summary: in which hanbin realizes how attached he is to yunhyeong or maybe it was the alcohol talking





	赤い糸の結ばれてる to my end

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the anon that sent me that cc. i’m actually locked out of twitter right now, that’s why i edited the story and posted it here.

"oooO..pen" hanbin slurred, ringing the door bell like a broken record. tipsy, he clung to the one beside him, breathing onto his neck.

“oh my god, i fucking hate you,” jinhwan grumbles from his side, while pulling hanbin up and fixing his stance.

and just like everyday, an exhausted yunhyeong opens the door, with his hair messed up, expression of someone who just woke up, and those eyes that lights up seeing him.

just like everyday, hanbin’s eyes lower following _the line_ that in front of yunhyeong. he knows he’s not drunk enough, but why is there suddenly a line in front of him.

yunhyeong gives him a knowing look that says ‘you know you have love alcohol tolerance’. while shaking his head at him.

“i swear hyung, im fine. im just looking at that line,” he babbles, the older looks around him and sees no lines.

“not drunk, huh?” yunhyeong says with amusement, he gives hanbin a slight pat on the back, and takes his left hand and put it around his shoulders. yunhyeong turns back to jinhwan and gives a grateful smile, and proceeds to shut the door.

he drags the younger towards the couch, he drops him there, and plans to get some water for hanbin. but the younger won’t let him, he tugs at yunhyeong’s hand closer. and yunhyeong let himself be pulled down.

he gives a soft chuckle, and plump himself down on hanbin’s chest. the younger gives a little grunt in response, but he doesn’t mind. especially, when yunhyeong giggles a little and snuggles closer to his chest.

hanbin pulls himself up, sitting more comfortably, and heaves yunhyeong in-between his legs, not forgetting to secures his arms around the older’s waist. he watches as yunhyeong slowly drags his fingers around his chest, caressing it slowly as if it is his most treasured item.

and hanbin couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief, he loves this feeling. the warmth of yunhyeong around, he loves feeling treasured. _god, he loves this man so much._

yunhyeong stops playing with his chest, but not after leaving a soft peck around them. he places his chin on them, and stares at hanbin. “why were you out late today?”

hanbin hums in reply, and looks down on yunhyeong, “just celebrated my coworker’s promotion.” he replies shorty, he sees the slight pout on yunhyeong’s face. and couldn’t help smile at the sight, he ruffles the older’s hair and leaves a soft kiss on them.

that’s when he notices it again, the line, it’s everywhere. he squints his eyes a little to take a closer look. and that’s when realized, that it is not a line. but a string, a red string, to be more precise.

he untangles his hands from yunhyeong’s waist a little, slightly letting go of the older. and takes another look at the string, following the the start of the line everywhere. he looks from left to right, and notes that it seems to never end. from their kitchen, to the entrance, to the windows, and throughout the couch they are sitting.

the string doesn’t seem to have a beginning and an ending, it’s just there. now, he’s more confused where it came from.

 

“hey,” a soft voice brings him back to reality, “what’s wrong, bin?” the older asks in confusion.

but hanbin ignores him, he can’t help but stare at the crooked line forming around the older’s forehead. he stares at him from the top of his forehead, to his eyes. he stare at them a little longer, he knows the older isn’t mad at his dishevel self.

he knows that look, slight crinkle of those eyes, and the glint of amusement in them. he follows those lines, and ends up staring at yunhyeong’s lips.

hanbin can see the slight tug of it upwards, he notices a small smile threatening to appear on the older’s mouth. he can’t help but stare at him, god, he wants to taste those lips. he’s so lost into his world that he fails to notice the hand placed on his cheeks.

the light tap on his cheeks brings him back to reality, “hey, what’s wrong?” he realize that yunhyeong isn’t wearing the same amused smile anymore, it’s replaced by a worried look.

and that’s when hanbin sees it, he takes a look on the hand on his face. _the string._ it’s tied around yunhyeong’s pinky finger. he takes those hands, and holds them closer to him.

hanbin notices the shift on yunhyeong’s expression and hears the little giggles that escapes yunhyeong’s mouth, but hanbin stares longer at those red strings, it’s glowing bright around him. it’s fascinating.

he doesn’t understand why, but seeing that string tied around yunhyeong gives his a heart a little tug.

he brings those hands closer to his lips, and gives it a soft kiss. he takes another look at yunhyeong, and intertwine their hands together.

and then,

he sees it again, _the other end of the red string_ , tied around his thumb.

yunhyeong notices the gaze he has on their hands, “seriously, what’s wrong?”

he takes another glance at yunhyeong, and brings his hand closer to his lips again, but barely touching.

“nothing,” hanbin answers with a smile, “i seriously just love you.” yunhyeong gives another soft giggle, and hanbin couldn’t stop himself from staring. he stares at yunhyeong face, looking closely into his eyes, and bringing his lips closer to the red string tied around the older’s hand, giving it a soft kiss.

“what’s with you today?”

“nothing, im probably sobering up,” he answers nonchalantly, giving their intertwine hands another soft squeeze.

he takes another look around their apartment, and realizes that maybe he has no choice but to be tied down to yunhyeong.

everything around the house is filled with the red-strings. maybe it’s fate that he gets drunk today, to realize how much his life intertwines with yunhyeong’s. he takes another look on their hands, and maybe hanbin doesn’t mind it one bit.

it’s probably their fate to he together, a red-string full of fate. they were each other’s _beginning and end._

 

                                                                                      »»————-　♔　————-««

 

 

hanbin wakes up alone, but he still feels the lingering warmth yunhyeong left. it means the other woke up, earlier than he did.

sitting up, he looks at his hands, making sure the red string is still there.

there is none.

it must have been his imagination last night, or maybe he really just drank too much alcohol.

ruffling his hair he stands and heads towards the kitchen, knowing fully well that yunhyeong would be there.

and there he is, his life, with his back turned against him. moving around the kitchen, softly humming to himself. now, this is a sight he loves looking.

he quietly walks behind yunhyeong and loops his arms around yunhyeong’s waist. the older jolts a little, and turns towards him to smile.

hanbin smiles back and gives a kiss to the side of yunhyeong’s mouth. with a grin, the older returns to his cooking, and hanbin puts his chin on the yunhyeong’s shoulder, swaying them slowly.

“hyung, do you know the phrase ‘akai ito de musubareteru’?”

in response yunhyeong snickers, and shakes his head, “which anime did you watch again?”

 

_ohh._

 

that’s right, _anime_. he probably just imagine that red-string. hanbin inwardly pouts on his mind at the thought of that being a myth.

maybe he shouldn’t rely on that for their future because he knows, he knows he couldn’t live a life without yunhyeong.

he sighs into their embrace, “hey, what’s wrong?” yunhyeong asks, noticing the slight sign of dejection on his tone. he puts the knife down and tangles his hand on top of hanbin’s hand.

hanbin looks down at the gesture, and he sees it again. the red string tied around yunhyeong’s pinky, and his thumb.

he looks at it again and fondles with the string, he shakes his head at yunhyeong, and gives him another genuine smile.

‘journey end with lovers meeting’ he remember reading it before. now, he understands.

res string that is connected to his permanent destination. doesn’t matter where they go or what place they travel too. hanbin knows whatever happens, the red string will always take him to yunhyeong.

 _his journey’s end_.

yunhyeong still looks at him in wary, and hanbin laughs at the action, “nothing to worry about, love. everything is right where they are.”

“you’re acting weirder than usual. have you lost your mind?” he asks teasingly.

“no, i just found my end,” he answers honestly. and yunhyeong turns around to give him a judging look. hanbin laughs at the action and pulls him closer. “ _here it is_ ,” hanbin says, looking at yunhyeong fondly and kisses him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> “journey end with lovers meeting” is taken from William Shakespeare sunbaenim.


End file.
